Self-balancing vehicles such as electric skateboards that have at least one wheel for travel/movement generally include first and second deck portions that are each configured to receive a left or right foot of a rider. The deck portions come with a flat grip tape 13 that is coarse for reducing rider slippage, and the deck portions are not cushioned for the feet of riders.
When in use, a user may want to ride the self-balancing vehicle barefoot or with socks if riding near a beach, park or a trail. The flat grip tape 13 makes it very uncomfortable for users to ride the self-balancing vehicle barefoot or with just socks because of the coarse surface. Further, the deck portion is comprised of a hard surface which also makes it very uncomfortable for a user to ride the vehicle barefoot for prolonged periods of time, with socks or even with just shoes.
Another problem with self-balancing vehicles such as the ONEWHEEL™ is that the stock grip tape 13 loses its traction and becomes slippery when debris is kicked up and thrown on top of the tape surface especially when riding off road. This problem often leads to the feet of users sliding on the foot pads and ultimately the problem of users losing control when riding the vehicle.
In light of the shortcomings in the prior art, there is definitely a need for an improved way of providing a user with a comfortable gripping foot surface when riding a self-balancing vehicle.